The Right Trajectory
by Hyperficial
Summary: AU, wherein Barry stopped Eliza from injecting herself with Velocity-9 and captures her. Now, Barry keeps his promise in helping Eliza get the drug out of her system. But in the process, Barry and Eliza hides their true feelings for each other. And with Zoom still out there, there will be some ups and downs. Can Barry keep his promise? Will the two speedsters confess to each other?
1. 1x1

The Right Trajectory: Captured

* * *

 **Hey guys, Hype here with a new fanfic about a pairing that has been going on my head ever since the episode "Trajectory" came out. Barry and Eliza has been the pairing that I have been thinking of. I mean 2 speedster guys. 1 good male speedster and 1 naughty female speedster. Srsly guys. That's just the perfect speedster couple that I've ever heard.**

 **Also, I don't know if I'm the only one who thinks that this is a good pairing. And that if the pairing name is a good one. So I need your help in suggesting some pairing names. Say it with your reviews. Right now I'm thinking of BEliza/TrajecFlash/FlajecTory/AlleMon/Harmorry.**

 **Getting to the story, this fanfic starts in the time where Barry was gliding to the other part of the bridge by running Mach 3.3 in "Trajectory." Also, watch for any TFIOS references, hahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash. If I would, I'd make Trajectory go into the Speedforce instead.**

 **Hope you guys like the story!**

* * *

The Flash got Trajectory as soon as he landed on the other part of the bridge, he grabbed her and then they rolled on the road fast, making Eliza hit her back as Barry made her as a shield, her back hitting the big electrical circuit box.

He got up and then tried to keep himself standing from getting dizzy because of the rolling. As for Eliza, her back hurt so badly, she couldn't get up. She moaned loudly many times because of the pain.

"It's over Eliza." Barry, as The Flash, said.

"It is never... Over!" Eliza, as Trajectory, kneeled with a Velocity-9 Speed drug in her right hand.

"Wait, hey!" The Flash stopped her. "Stop doing this to yourself! You don't actually wanna hurt anyone." He started trying to convince her

"You don't know anything out me." She answered back

"I know you're not a bad person." He continued "This is the V9 in your system. I also know what it feels like to wanna be the best, makes you feel like..." He tried to find the right words for him to say "There's not enough time to accomplish things the right way, it's a copout. And this is killing you!" He pointed to the V9 "Look at yourself Eliza you're not well."

She moaned again. She knew what he was saying was true, but she was still not yet convinced to stop herself. "Let us help you please." She looked at him, but focused back on the drug. It took a while for her to choose her choice. When she did, she, without a second thought, instantly started to inject herself with the V9. But Barry manipulated time and then got the drug from her hand and put it in his boot. In exchange, got a sedative and injected it into Trajectory's knee and then made her unconscious for the next few hours. He carried Trajectory and then looked at her just to see if he was sure that she was knocked out. When he affirmed it to the team, he flashed to a Pipeline cell and locked her in there.

-That morning, S.T.A.R. Labs-

 **Eliza's P.O.V.**

I woke up from my unconsciousness and opened up my eyes. First things I see was blue leather around me. _Oh no_ I thought to myself. I looked around and then came to the conclusion that I was imprisoned in one of Pipeline's Cells. I was not in my Trajectory suit. I was wearing a S.T.A.R. Labs Sweatshirt with a pair of jeans and black and white shoes. Well, that didn't turn out well for the both of us. Trajectory said to me .

"Well, it's your fault that we are here right now. You were the one who started with that 'blow off some steam' thing" _How could it be my fault? You're the one who just simply agreed to my suggestion._ Trajectory answered

"I needed more V9 since I was running out of it because of your temptations!" _Temptations for what? For being a villain? Or getting money for OUR research?_

"But by doing that, you enabled me to be a fugitive of the law!"

"Eliza?" A familiar voice startled me from behind. When I turned around, I saw none other than Caitlin Snow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, You?" I replied

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just here to check on the person that almost killed people on the bridge last night."

I was surprised. Because every time Trajectory takes over my body, it feels like a hangover "How many people?"

"200 people."

Oops I said in my thoughts. Told you there was beauty in chaos... Trajectory said "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to do that." I apologized

"It's alright... Umm..."

"What?"

"Why were you talking to yourself?" She asked me

"What are you talking about?" I said, pretending like I never talked to myself.

"When I came in you were saying to yourself 'You enabled me to be a fugitive of the law!" Like you were talking to yourself."

 _Shouldn't have talked to me_ Trajectory said to me "You probably misheard me."

"Are you sure that you're okay-"

"YES" I exclaimed at her, stressed because of Trajectory "I'm sorry... it's just that I've been through a lot lately."

"Yea, no kidding." Cait said "Can I ask, How you became... this."

"This? What do you mean?" I questioned back, pretending like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"How did you become Trajectory?" She asked me. I knew that she was going to ask me that question. So I answered it with a not-too-long explanation.

"When you gave me the three components for the formula for V9 structure. I helped to properly sort out the formula. Eventually, I discovered the true nature of the formula and, in desperation to speed up progress in myself research, was able to reverse-engineer it for my own use. Several weeks later, I created a suit to protect my identity, calling myself Trajectory."

She opened her mouth to say something. "Nice story." A male voice echoed behind Caitlin. We both looked into the shadows of the doorway to the lobby of the entrance to the Pipeline. "Caitlin, do you mind leaving us, alone?"

"Conversation between two speedsters I guess?" She asked the person that was in the shadows.

"You can say that again." He said. _Wait... conversation between two speedsters? So that means..._ "See you Eliza, gotta get back to work."

"Ok, cool. See you." I replied with a cheerful smile, just like a kind friend would.

She went out of the lobby and turned to her right. When she left, the man in the shadows came out from it and then stood in front of the cell, being in another shadow. "I gotta say, you were really smart reverse-engineering your own V9."

"Why thank you." _Yeah, just keep falling for their brainwashing tricks. We can still have some fun_ I tried to control the anger again. "Can I ask a question?"

"Fire away." I see his smile as he said it. He must be a cutie- wait what? Did I just say the man that was one of the people that put me here and just spoke to was a cutie? Seriously Eliza? Seriously?

"Caitlin just said 'conversation between two speedsters.' So does that mean you're a speedster too?" I ask

"Yeah, as the matter of fact." Finally the mystery man emerged from the shadows (finally) and then stepped into the light. "I'm The Flash." Dang. Yup. That's the word that kept running in my mind a million times. He IS a cutie. Perfect-styled hair, cute face, has a charming smile... NOPE. Eliza you are not falling for a guy that captured you.

"Ah...umm..."

"Anything you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, uhh... Sorry because I can't recall- How did you capture me? I thought I injected myself with the V9?" I asked with big curiosity

"Well I controlled time then I got the V9 from you and then shot you with a sedative instead." He explained

"Where's my suit?"

"It's upstairs in the cortex, don't worry. It has not been touched. Don't worry." He answered

"And what are you going to do with me here?" I inquired once more.

"Well, we actually rehabilitate metas when we capture them. But we haven't. But for you... you're special." Thank you for the special. I got butterflies in my stomach. "So we are going to focus on you until we get the drug out of your system."

"Oh." That saddened my happy mood. I'm gonna loose my speed. "Okay... Thank you." I thanked him with a fake smile

"Your welcome... You are going to have to undergo rehab for the next few days... maybe even weeks." The Flash apologized to me "But I promise. I will-We will help you."

"Got it-"

 _Hey Barry, Can you come up here? We gotta tell you somethin._ A boy's voice went through the speaker. "Well, you heard him. Gotta go Eliza. I'll get back to you in a few, Okay?"

"Okay." From there he turns away and then closes the door of the Pipeline.

 **Barry's P.O.V.**

Dang. She's really a cutie... Seriously Barry? You just called that evil lady speedster cute? Still tho... Dang.


	2. 1x2

The Right Trajectory: Breakfast Talks

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hype here with a brand new chapter of TRJ! Sorry if it too long to update, because a week after I made the two stories (Wanted and TRJ) I became so sick. And then I had a swimming competition to focus on (which made me have 2 golds and 1 silver). Until now I am still sick but I have to serve my part as a FFN writer and make you guys happy. For the Wanted followers I shall update that in a while. And after that it shall be a new part for "Of a speedster." Also, school is starting in a few weeks. So I shall release my all my plans and schedule on my blogging site. You can find the link of it in my bio.**

 **For any of you who might ask about my health condition right now. My TMJ hurts right now. Causing me to have TMJD. Plus an itchy throat with some colds. Prayers for me are highly appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter of TRJ!**

* * *

I opened my eyes as soon as I woke up. Instead of seeing the sunshine through my window, all I see now is steel through the glass in my cell. It's been a day ever since I have been captured by Team Flash. And there I was. Just sitting in the cell for the next few hours, waiting for my next meal. Which was breakfast. Which is my first meal of my first day of being imprisoned in the pipeline.

As I was waiting for my meal, I just couldn't stop thinking about Flash. There's that feeling where I have found a cute boy. Wherein you can't stop thinking about the cute boy's face... Thinking that he could notice how you are sending signals to him but doesn't receive it.

 _Did you forget what I have been telling you Eliza?! Why would you fall in love with the boy who captured the two of us?_ Trajectory said her first sentence of the day. Question, rather. "Well... You do have a point there. I can't fall a guy for who was utterly charming to me after he captured me."

 _There you go again, talking about how The Flash looks like without even having a second thought_. I sighed and facepalmed my self. _Anyway, made any plans yet on how we shall escape this asylum? So we can resume havoc on this city. Pleeeeease._ And there began another agreement between me and Trajectory.

"No, I have no plans on escaping, and obviously don't have any plans on resuming havoc on Central." _Why? We both are now fugitives of this City. There's nothing we can do about it._ "Being a criminal is not on my résumé."

 _Well let's make that happen_. "I do not want that to happen!" I shouted at the voice at my head. _We can have so much fun terrorizing this city! Being a good girl is just to damn boring. Being a bad one however..._

Before she could make another sentence, the cell started moving. Going to the entrance to the pipeline. I hope my food will taste not as be like prison food.

When I arrived at the entrance, the door opened and then saw Mr. Cu- Flash... not Mr. Cutie... That's the name I made for him during my spare time in this prison. He was sitting on a chair and had some breakfast for me. It was in a brown paper bag.

"G'morning Eliza." He stood up "Got some breakfast for you." He gestured to the paper bag.

"What is it?" I smiled

"See for yourself." He said as he went to the control panel of the accelerator, and opened my cell.

There was some part of me that I ignored what she wanted me to do. And that was to _punch him and_ escape. I just calmed myself down, trying not to look weird or insane around him. Because he clearly saw my insanity while Trajectory was taking over me. I hope he won't see me like that now.

He went to the cell and then gave me the paper bag. And when I say he went to the cell, I mean that he went IN the cell. Right infront of me. I hate it that the fact that I am a short girl. He is taller than me, my goodness! My height is like... 5.8 while he's 7 flat!

I looked up to his face and I saw his smile. Well, not a smile but smirk. Anyway, It was soooo cute! I feel like fainting because of him right now. Well, not because of him, because of his cuteness. _Please shut up Eliza. You keep on forgetting that he trapped you in here!_ Trajectory fired at me. Not again. I thanked him as soon as he handed the bag to me. And then he went out of the cell to lock it agan and sat down. Huhuhuhu.

My plain face changed into happy one as soon as I opened the box of food inside the bag, it was one of my favorite breakfast meal combos. Bacon and eggs. Especially the bacon. Plus an orange juice drink. "Wow, did you know that this was one of my favorites?" I asked him

"I asked Caitlin what you would want for breakfast, and since she knows you well because you two are best friends, I cooked up some bacon and eggs for you." My cheeks reddened. Awwwwww! How sweet! And in a few seconds I realized I just fell for it again. "Go ahead, taste it. Tell me how it tastes like."

"Why? Are you cook?" I joked around.

"No, I just want to know if it you like it or not." He smiled

 **Barry's P.O.V.**

 _Why in the world of Speed Force are you blushing Barry? She's a girl that terrorized the city- your city! And you're blushing because she's too cute?!_ I spoke those words in my mind. Well not spoke, but screamed. I just can't help the feeling, she's too damn cute! _...please stop Barry... Pls..._ I begged myself again.

After I told her to taste it to tell me how it tastes like, she Indian sat on the floor and put the box on her lap with the juice on her side and spoon and fork wrapped around her hand. When she started eating it, I started to sweat, hoping it won't taste bad. Because most of the people don't like me cooking since I am not really good at cooking. But I tried to do my perfectly perfect best on making this for the speedster inmate.

But the sweating stopped as soon as I saw her grin on her face when she ate the bacon and eggs. "It's not that bad." She stated, still focusing on the now-knowing tasty food that I have made for her. I was instantly in relief when she finished her sentence. "I like it, I really like it- Especially the Bacon. Since Bacon is the best part of the meal."

"Gee, Thanks!" I said to her.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" She questioned me

"You just did." I teased. She laughed.

"I was wondering how metas like me would eat their meals?" I raised my eyebrows "You know, in their cells?"

"Oh, yeah... Well, We just knock them out with gas and then we give them a bag full of their meals for the day. Most of the time, its Big Belly Burger."

"Then why didn't you knock me out with the gas? And is the gas poisonous?"

"The gas is not poisonous, it's just a little something that we would call knockout gas." I answered "And we didn't knock you out because Caitlin convinced us that there was still some good in you."

 **Author's P.O.V.**

With what Barry said, the young woman smiled. "Awww, that was so sweet and nice of her."

"Actually I was the one who said that to the team." Barry came clean "I convinced the team that there was still good in you. At first they didn't listen but I did convince them."

With that, the male speedster made the female one blush redder than ever as she was eating. "What did you say to them to get them convinced?"

"I told them that the V9 changed you. And I knew that you were-" Eliza cut him off

"Not a bad person?" She swallowed another bite and finished his sentence

Barry smiled once more. Knowing that she remembered last night when HE tried to convince HER. "You remembered last night?"

"Yeah, I still remember it." She said, slicing another piece of egg and bacon. "When you tried to stop me from using the drug. And when you said hit was killing me and it was like a copout. And all I that convince-y stuff." She ate the last piece

"Bravo. You remember all that?" Barry asked to assure

"Yeah." She chewed on the food "But not exactly everything. Just a few parts of it. One of the effects when you have the V9 in your system it feels like a hangover."

"Wow. Never knew that."

She swallowed her last pieces of food that she chewed "I can explain and tell you guys all about how the V9 works as soon as you guys do some rehab stuff to me."

"Wow again. Thanks for that." Barry replied

She drank down all the juice continuously and drank it all up. Putting the box and juice in the bag, as well as the spoon and fork. "Juice was really nice. Was it fresh from the farm?" She asked

"Just squeezed some oranges into them. The oranges were fresh though." He got up and then opened the cell to get the bag.

This time, Eliza stood outside of the cell, and gave it to him. "Thanks for the Breakfast talk, Flash." She smiled. And like last time they were close too each other again, making themselves get goosebumps

"No problem" He smiled back and went outside of the cell to lock it again.

"Hey, one more question. When will I go under rehab?"

"Quite the inquirer you are, Trajectory." The Forensics Scientist muttered. She knitted her eyebrows.

"What did you say?" She asked Barry

"What do you mean 'what did you say'? I didn't say anything." He lied

"Know you did, you said something under your breath.."

"Really?"

"Yes, you did. You said something about me inquiring or something like that." She smiled at me.

I gave up and said it. I mean, it's not gonna be THAT embarrassing, right? "I said that you are quite the inquirer, Trajectory."

"First of all, I just want to get to know the environment I'm living in right now. Second, Don't call me Trajectory that often, please?"

"Why? what's wrong with that?"

And like last time, they were interrupted by the intercom with the voice of Cisco on it. _Yo Barry, can you come up here for a sec? We gotta tell you something._ And from there, they said the two runners said their goodbyes

"You will undergo some tests on you today around afternoon." He answered "Gotta go, see ya!" He said as he got the chair.

"See you Flash!" Eliza said as the door closed between them.


	3. 1x3

The Right Trajectory: Tests

* * *

 **Hey guys! The Hype here with a new chapter of TRJ! Sorry if you guys waited too long for this. It is because my schedule right now is one chapter a week because I also need to focus on High school and my studies. I hope that you guys have already started following my Facebook page that I have made for announcements. Hope you enjoy the fanfic**

* * *

 _Wait, what? Wait... What? His name is what? Barry? Did that guy on the speaker just reveal The Flash's name to me? OMG._ I am literally fangirling right now since I know name of the man behind the mask. The savior of Central City, Barry. Hmm... Barry... That sounds familiar... Barry. I just can't stop thinking about the name 'Barry' that rings a bell. I know I have heard that name before. I just know it.

 **Author's P.O.V.**

Barry went up to the cortex. With Caitlin in the cortex "Yo you called me. What's the problem?"

"Are you sure about this Barry?" Caitlin asked, uneasily.

"Sure about what?" Barry asked with a confused look on his face

Caitlin answered "Are you sure of having Eliza join our team after the rehab?"

He sighed at that since it was the 3rd time in a row in one day he heard that "I don't get it, why are you guys all against this decision?"

"It's not that we are against it Barry. It just seems like that it is not a good idea to make her as our test subject." Caitlin explained

"I'm not making her I promise." Barry promised her

3 hours has passed. During those three hours, Barry kept on training all around the city by playing good Samaritan again. Cisco was tweaking up his goggles, and the treadmill. Caitlin was clearly setting up the medical equipment.

"Okay then. So just a final check, the tests are running on treadmill, blood test, the meta watch, and what else?" Caitlin assured Barry about the tests that they are going do to Eliza today.

"The checking if the Speed Force is in her system. Just like how we tested Jay." Barry replied to her question. "You gonna get her right now?"

"Yeah. As the matter of fact, since we have all the tests to do, Cisco is on his way to the pipeline right now." Caitlin said "Didn't you see him walk down?"

"Nah, I was busy with some stuff." Barry replied

"Like what?"

"Well not bust, but... Mentally." Barry said in an adorable way you should not resist.

"What were you thinking about?" Caitlin asked once more

"Just some ordinary flash stuff and business."

"Like what Flash business?"

"Just all about speed and Zoom. We still don't know how to defeat Zoom. We don't even have a clue on how to. I keep on practicing and running everyday. But there is still nothing that can change my speed. Sure, I can run Mach 3 but only for a second." He explained out his biggest problem yet.

"I'm sure you can do it Barry. I'm sure there's a solution to these kinds of problems. We always do." She encouraged her patient

"Thanks" He smiled at her. After a few seconds when he did, Eliza was brought into the cortex. Everyone looked at her. Like she was special. But she really was. Because she was a V9 user. But unlike Cisco and Caitlin, Barry was the only one who was very excited and thrilled. Since he could be closer to Eliza, again.

"Alright Eliza, we are going to bring you to the treadmill so we could see how your speed is." Caitlin said as she walked towards Eliza, getting her from Cisco. "Even though you don't have your speed.'

"Okay. But I'll tell you, I'm not that fast in running. My stamina is not good." The female speedster chuckled

Caitlin brought her to the treadmill. The one that Barry uses. Cisco, Harry, and Barry were in the observation room so they could see Eliza run. And what Eliza said was really true. She runs really slow.

 _She runs just like me without my speed._ Barry thought and giggled about the fact. "What's so funny?" Cisco caught his friend quietly laughing too himself

"Nothing's funny, it's just the fact that she is slower than I am." Barry stated "With and without my speed, that is."

"Well you ran Mach 3.3 last night." Caitlin said

"I can repeat myself over and over. It's still not fast enough. I only ran for just a second." Barry answered to her statement "I'm not fast enough to beat Zoom, and get justice for killing Jay."

Caitlin agreed to that. Zoom killed Jay, and it's her fault for her cold heart that was melted a few days ago. Harry walked into the observation room. Cisco asked "Hey, you found Jesse?"

"Nope. Jesse... Went out for a while." Harry frowned. The three just concluded that it was (like always) complicated. Because, well... It's Harry.

They all looked back at the computer and saw that she was running as slow as Barry when he didn't have his speed for a few hours, 2 years ago when Blackout disabled him to use it. Well... A bit slower than that, actually. After a few more minutes of running. Where Eliza has been slower than ever.

When Caitlin told Eliza to stop running. In less than a nanosecond, Trajectory thankfully obliged and stopped. She took some breathes and then got the cold bottle of water that Barry offered her when he entered the treadmill room.

"Thank you." She exhaled once more "Never liked running in P.E., it scared the hell out of me every time Coach said to jog around the court."

"Yeah? You're not the only one." Barry said to make her feel that she was not the only one in the Speed Force world. While drinking water, without a second thought, Eliza just put her weight on Barry when she (sorta) hugged her. Wherein Barry had the mixed emotion of being _kilig_ and uncomfortable. But he was grinning.

"Oh, so sorry. Was just really tired that's all." After that awkward moment between them, Eliza finished up the cold bottle of water and shot it inside the trash can. Making Barry impressed, since that was her intention of doing so.

When Barry got back, the tech whizzes were on the computers. And wasn't surprised to see Harry and Cisco fighting, again over the computer program functions. "Excuse me, you're not from this Earth. You don't know so much anything about the kind of computers here." Cisco stated out

"You do know that technology is more advanced and futuristic on Earth-2, right" Harry reasoned

"Well at least fashion on Earth-1 is way cooler than Earth-2's 1930 fashion." Cisco pointed out

"Ramon. Please." Harry hesitated from firing at him any further.

And from there, the argument ended. Bay noticed Caitlin not there. So he asked "Where's Caitlin?"

"She just went to the med room because she forget some stuff for the Speed Force check." Cisco answered the speedster "She said you will be the one to do it."

"Do what?" Barry went nervous of where this was going

"Do the blood test." Cisco presented the syringe to Barry "Here's the...thingy to inject Eliza with."

Barry got the syringe from him and gulped. He knows that he is many things but sure as hell is not a doctor.

"Also..." Harry took of his meta-watch "Here's the meta-detector. You do it, Ramon and I have to go back to the cortex and test our theories on how V9 infects her."

And from there, they left the room. Barry went back inside the treadmill room and saw Eliza sitting on the treadmill. Still perspiring from the run. "Ok, I'm going to just take a blood sample of your blood." Barry said as he sat down with her. Just right after turning the meta detector on.

"Oh come on! I hate needles!" She cried out to him "Can we please skip it? Pretty please, Barry?"

"Huh?" Barry was surprised. She knew his name. "How do you know my name?"

 _Oh shoot._ Eliza said in her thoughts _Why did you have to say that Eliza?!_ "Well...uh... That guy on the speaker said, as we were talking hours ago, Barry. So I guessed that that was your name."

Barry took the little time to process what she said. He just simply nodded to it. "Well, yes. My name is Barry. But for vigilant purposes, that's all I'm gonna say for now. Not my full name."

"Of course" she smiled at him.

"This might hurt. But it's just gonna be for a second." Barry generated lightning in his eyes

"And why is-" before Eliza could even finish her sentence, Barry got the sample already. And taped cotton to the spot of her arm where she was injected "that. Oh, okay."

"That didn't hurt, didn't it?" Barry questioned her

"Not at all Bear." Barry looked to her and raised an eyebrow "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make us closer friends out anything-"

"No it's okay. It's just surprising that you are one of the people call me that."

After that conversation, Barry looked at the meta-watch and saw the blue sign. Indicating she's not a meta-human. Barry became confused _If she was injected with a velocity serum, doesn't that mean she's supposed to be a meta?_

After that thought, Barry took her to the med bay where Caitlin was. To check if the Speed Force was in her system. When Barry took her to the med bay, he went out since Eliza was gonna take of her shirt. He went and sat down on the computer table. Cisco went in the cortex and then sat as beside Barry. "Hey Cisco, when I tested if she was a meta-human or not, she wasnt. Why is that?"

"I don't know. It could be a number things. Maybe only when she has the V in her." Cisco said as he looked at Eliza's back "Daaaaaayum" He quietly whispered.

Barry nudged him "Hey!" He said under his breath "Respect her, she's just our patient. Not a sight seeing attraction." Barry, the gentleman between the two, said to him.

"Okay, okay." He focused back on the computers

Once the tests were done, Eliza put her shirt back on and then was escorted back to her cell. Unknown to the crew, she quietly grabbed a vile that was on the table and put it inside her pocket. And it was labeled V9.


End file.
